Desafortunado Descuido
by Mary chan21
Summary: Toudou se destacaba por ser -aparte de hermoso,ja-un chico muy organizado, que con su innegable perfección se encargaba de hacer suspirar a sus fans. Sin embargo, hasta él mismo tuvo que reconocer que estaba en problemas, por dejarse llevar y no acordarse del inconveniente que revelaría su secreto. Porque a este paso, lo que sacaría serían más risas que suspiros...necesitaba ayuda.


**Hey! n.n los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. Yo sólo les utilizo porque...tiempo sin subir AraTou~ -corazón plz- ¡abajo hay más notas!**

* * *

Toudou podía ser un chico con una memoria excelente, no en vano recordaba -y se encargaba de hacer acordar (a sus amigos, víctimas de acoso, fans, como se prefiera llamarles)- cada fecha importante que acontecía en su vida, repetirlas constantemente, hasta que toda la academia estuviese enterada de lo que sea que sucediera. Podía tener buena memoria, para fechas sin importancia, para las materias del colegio, para recordar sucesos vergonzosos ajenos y demás, pero al parecer la más mínima distracción le convertía en un auténtico despistado, nivel Manami Sangaku o peor. Porque este día había sido recordado hasta por su kouhai, mientras que él lo olvidó incluso con su inservible recordatorio en el celular.

En serio, a veces merecía ser llamado un estúpido. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Más que estar pendiente de lo que significaba este día, él había estado emocionado por seguir cierta costumbre de los viernes… costumbre privada, que a este paso sería revelada por lo que acontecía.

Hoy habría revisión médica para los alumnos de Hakone.

Probablemente, nadie temiese este hecho por algo más que "joder, ¡subí de peso!" o algún "no, ¡no crecí nada!", pero él, perfecto como ningún otro, no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por nimiedades (porque si subía de peso no era grasa, sino que fibra gracias al deporte, y si no crecía y hasta sus kouhais eran más altos que él era porque no necesitaba ser más alto, duh). El problema era que esta vez sí tenía algo por lo que preocuparse, algo que no tenía que ver en absoluto con su cuerpo, sino con algo que _tenía_ sobre su cuerpo. Algo que, obviamente, no quería que nadie viese, y que a este paso sería revelado a todos los chicos de su clase, por no hablar de los futuros rumores en el pasillo.

Por supuesto, Jinpachi no podía permitir eso. Si alguien se enteraba de este secreto sería su perdición… su club de fans se disolvería, sus compañeros se burlarían de él, le pondrían apodos ridículos en el anuario de la graduación, la academia le señalaría en el pasillo, habrían murmullos en su contra… tal vez los chicos del club no volviesen a mirarle a los ojos…

Ok, puede que estuviese pasándose de dramático. Pero no podía culparse, no cuando era evidente que todo el mundo tendría la mirada encima suyo. De seguro, todos los chicos de su clase estarían pendientes de su revisión, no sólo por su secreto, sino porque admiraban su cuerpo perfecto, sus medidas envidiables y demás. Oh, sí, Jinpachi estaba firmemente convencido de que toda la academia le amaba, que incluso aquellos que lo negaban eran fans del clóset. Así que era normal querer verse bien, demostrar su clara perfección… perfección que, a este paso, sería opacada por el secreto que cargaba.

Insistía, ser descubierto era algo que no podía permitirse.

Aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, se notaba demasiado que estaba nervioso, cosa que le jugaba bastante en contra.

—Jinpachi, ¿estás bien? —Por suerte, Shinkai era su compañero de salón; Fuku y Arakita estaban en el otro. Así que incluso si fracasaba y todo se descubría, este pelirrojo compasivo evitaría que recibiera bullying… _wait, ¡Estoy pensando como un perdedor!_ , se horrorizó, visiblemente más desesperado. Pese a todo, asintió con una sonrisa forzada, que obviamente no convenció a su amigo.

—S-Sí, claro —Le salió en una especie de quejido— E-Es sólo que me da pena desvestirme enfrente de ustedes~

— ¿En serio? Pero si eso nunca te pasa en los vestuarios —Rió, mordisqueando su infaltable barrita de cereal— Además aquí te quedas en ropa interior, no hay problema

La tranquila sonrisa de Shinkai podía calmar bestias furiosas quizá, pero esta vez no bastó para su abochornado corazón; la vergüenza ganaba por mucho al efecto que pudiera tener su sonrisa, precisamente por lo que decían sus palabras. Porque de su cuerpo no tenía motivo alguno para sentir pudor. Pero vaya que podía sentirlo de su ropa interior…oh, sí: su ropa interior era el problema.

* * *

Arakita acababa de salir de la revisión, siguiendo a Fuku-chan con un bostezo. Una de las pocas cosas satisfactorias de ser de la clase A, era ser también de los primeros en ser revisados; en serio, casi les tenía lástima a los pobres desgraciados que estaban en las últimas clases. Y agradecía, agradecía (en silencio) con toda su alma, que no se basaran en las notas para seleccionar el orden, porque si no sería uno de esos pobres desdichados.

Justo cuando iba saliendo, se percató de los otros dos idiotas que no tuvieron la (creía él) fortuna de estar en su misma clase. Shinkai parecía estar tratando de ¿consolar? A un Toudou que ¿temblaba?

Oh… he aquí una oportunidad para fastidiar.

Con una sonrisita irónica, se apartó de Fuku-chan y fue hasta el dúo problemático, pese a sentir la advertencia de la mirada del rubio detrás suyo.

—Hey, ¿qué diablos están haciendo? —Pese a sus ansias de molestar, le entró curiosidad ver qué rayos pretendía hacer el pelirrojo al intentar levantarle la camiseta a Jinpachi. No era que le fastidiara ver esa escena… o quizá sí, pero sólo por la moral pública que no solía importarle…es decir… le daba curiosidad, a fin de cuentas ¿a quién podía interesarle el cuerpo de ese presumido? Más que a la gente con mal gusto, como él.

—Jinpachi no quiere que lo revisen —Explicó Shinkai, con una sonrisa entusiasmada— Estoy buscando marcas de amor~ ayúdame, Yasutomo

De haber sido cualquier otro el motivo con el cual tendría excusa para tocar a Toudou, habría accedido. Pero no éste.

— ¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Resopló con una mueca contrariada— Nadie tocaría a la princesita, no vaya a ser que sea contagioso

— ¡Oi! —El escalador no necesitó más provocación para saltar a la defensiva— ¡El que no sabe qué dice eres tú! Mucha gente quiere tocarme, ¡soy completamente irresistible! —Tan al ataque estaba que ni se percataba de las indisimuladas miradas de las otras clases, mas el all-rounder sí reparó en ellas, y en que muchas parecían apoyar la idea no precisamente con palabras…

— ¿Irresistible? —Repitió, con el tono más incrédulo y despectivo de su repertorio— Entonces ¿por qué no quieres que te revisen? —Interrogó cruzándose de brazos. Disfrutó la carita enfurruñada del más bajo, pero quedó tan sorprendido como todo el resto cuando se le iluminó la cara y lo tomó del brazo.

—Me siento mal —Declaró, con la voz demasiado firme y emocionada como para que fuera cierto— Acompáñame al baño, necesito refrescarme la cara

— ¡¿Huh?! ¿Y por qué yo tengo que…?

— ¡Cállate y sígueme! —Lo apresuró arrastrándole con fuerza, y más por la impresión Arakita accedió, con una cara de estreñido tal que de haberle visto alguno de los asistentes médicos de ese día le habrían llevado al hospital. — Verás, te daré una oportunidad para dejar de ser un idiota, y ayudarme como el buen amigo que deberías ser~

—Así que somos amigos cuando te conviene…

— ¡No digas eso! Claro que somos amigos, pero amigos especiales…Digo, ¡Por eso peleamos! Por ser amigos, creo~

—Tsk. Pésima excusa, princesita —Salmodió conteniendo una mueca— De todas formas, ¿A dónde vamos? Ya te pasaste el baño —Señaló mirando hacia atrás. Toudou no le dio importancia y siguió encaminándolo.

—Prefiero ir más lejos —Explicó. Y sólo entonces Arakita se dio cuenta de que este imbécil hasta subía por las escaleras para "ir más lejos".

— ¿Para qué tanto, idiota? En este piso ya ni debe quedar alguien…—Efectivamente, el piso en el que ahora se encontraban era el de las últimas clases. Vale, tal vez Jinpachi ni era tan idiota.

—Es que me vas a ayudar en algo que nadie más puede ver, ¿entendido?

Aunque cierta parte de Yasutomo se moría por ver qué diablos era aquello que no le había mostrado ni a Shinkai y regodearse de esta confianza, la otra simplemente sospechó de la situación. Frunció el ceño todavía más duro que antes, y se soltó del brazo justo antes de traspasar la puerta del baño.

— Oh, no…Lo que sea que planees, no te voy a ayudar —Sentenció cruzándose de brazos, sorprendiéndole al parecer. Y no en un buen sentido—Si piensas que me voy a meter en problemas por tu culpa, estás muy equivocado

— ¿Qué? P-Pero… si tu informe de personalidad de por sí es bastante malo —Se quejó, evidentemente desesperado— No te pediré nada malo, hasta te va a gustar, Arakita

—Te dije que no —Replicó mordaz. Su madre se había hartado de las charlas con el director por culpa de aquella violencia en su primer año, y ya le advirtieron que si se volví a repetir… hasta le habían amenazado con prohibir la bepsi, y eso era sagrado. Ni demente sacrificaba su adicción por Toudou, por mucho que le gustara éste.

—P-Pero... Arakita…eres el único sujeto con mal gusto que aceptaría. Por favor

— ¡Eso no convence a nadie, princesita! Si quieres llamo a Shinkai, él aceptará por pena —Resopló fastidiado. Era incómodo ver esa mirada violeta reluciente de desesperación, pero… oh, joder, quizá debería de escucharle al menos…no, maldición, él no era ningún blando como Toudou, no debía ceder.

—No…nadie más lo haría —Musitó apenado. Con los ojitos más tímidos que el otro había visto nunca, le tomó un poco la camisa del uniforme y le dio un tirón para que decidiera entrar. El más alto le miró duramente, mas al segundo siguiente suspiró con resignación y cerró la puerta tras ellos, con seguro por las dudas. Sin que se lo pudiera Jinpachi, revisó también que no hubiese nadie en ningún cubículo y regresó a su lado, intentando lucir desinteresado.

—Pues bien, ¿qué quieres, princesita? Tampoco tienes tiempo de sobra como para perderlo

—Arakita…golpéame, por favor —Suplicó, con el rostro pálido. Se sentía enfermo de sólo pensar en ser descubierto, si el all-rounder decía que no, todo se iría al carajo en lo que quedaba de su último año. El miedo y el bochorno eran mucho más fuertes que su supuesta enemistad con Arakita, tanto que no le importaba que él creyese que se estaba rebajando de su estatus con tal de librarse de la vergüenza y la humillación pública. Él no podía entrar al vestuario, ¡mucho menos ser revisado así! — Por favor, haré cualquier cosa…sólo golpéame

Por su parte, Yasutomo sólo pudo pensar que la princesita del equipo había enloquecido. ¿Golpearlo? ¡Ni siquiera le entraban ganas de hacerlo si se lo pedían! Además, había le visto miles de veces quejarse por una mísera marquita que se hizo en el entrenamiento, así que ni demente obedecía, por más sugerente que fuese la propuesta de Toudou.

—Pídeselo a otro, idiota

— ¡Arakita! —Gimió desesperado— Por favor, ¡iré a disculparme con tus padres si te suspenden! O mejor aún, ¡le diré al director que fui yo el que te provocó!

— ¡No lo haré, princesita! —Tentado estuvo a gritarle sus razones para que dejara de insinuarle cosas tan indecentes (en serio, ¿qué seguía? ¿"Cumpliré todas tus fantasías"? ja), mas en cambio decidió preguntar—: ¿Por qué diablos quieres que haga eso?

Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Toudou se veía peligrosamente irresistible así, tan sonrojado y nervioso. Él no se caracterizaba por tener el mejor autocontrol del mundo, pero estuvo seguro de que visiones como esa eran la perdición hasta para los tipos más calmados.

—Yo…— ¿Era idea suya o hasta su voz se oía más sensual? _No, Yasutomo, ¡contrólate!_ —N-No puedo cambiarme enfrente de nadie, Arakita…no pueden revisarme **así**

— ¿Así cómo? —De cierta forma, estaba comprendiendo hacia dónde se dirigía ese "así". Pero tampoco podía estar seguro de que no fuese sólo él con su mente sucia confundiendo todo de nuevo… o sea, de que Shinkai le hubiese metido ideas en la cabeza con lo de las famosas "marcas de amor" y tonterías similares.

—Eh… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie? —Tenía unos ojitos tan adorablemente angustiados que al segundo siguiente Arakita se encontró asintiendo. Jinpachi quedó visiblemente más aliviado, aunque todavía ¿tímido? No, en serio, ¿Toudou? — ¡G-Gracias!... pues…mira —Antes de que Arakita pudiese poner en funcionamiento lo-que-sea-que-le-diera-inteligencia, el escalador comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones… ¿qué?

Algo debía de estar mal con él, inteligencia dejada de lado. Necesitaba gafas… nah, ni estar mal de la vista le haría ver que Toudou empezaba a desnudarse. ¡Tal vez su bepsi tenía droga disuelta!... ¿o afrodisíacos? Pensándolo bien, su inteligencia sí era lo que fallaba, vaya ideas más ridículas tenía. Pero, ¿qué explicaba lo que veía, lo que no podía dejar de ver? — Es una costumbre mía, ya no puedo evitarlo…d-digo, no es como si todos los viernes llevara esto ni nada, e-es que…

Por suerte (o más bien todo lo contrario, cualquier mierda pasaba en su vida) Toudou no necesitó seguir tartamudeando malas explicaciones: una vez abajo los pantalones de su uniforme, quedaron al descubierto unas… ¿bragas femeninas?

 _No…_ susurraba la voz de la razón, que sólo salía para evitar que se inundara de pánico en ocasiones especiales, consiguiendo justamente todo lo contrario. _Tal vez la bepsi sí tenía droga…vale, la lata estaba sellada, ¡pero eso no prueba nada!_

Ok, aunque fuera su voz de la razón, no siempre traía las soluciones más lógicas o coherentes. Así que como no podía confiar en su cabeza, se permitiría seguir siendo engañado por sus sentidos.

Levantó la mirada con una mezcla de temor y anhelo, y fue recompensado con la misma imagen de antes. Bragas, sí, de un rosado pálido y con una cantidad ridícula de detalles, que también podían apreciarse gracias a la camisa abierta de Jinpachi: el sujetador se abrochaba por delante, tenía un bordado blanco precioso, al igual que las bragas, y estas tenían una cinta por la parte superior que acababa de tapar detrás. Se veía todo muy delicado, como todo Toudou, y no pudo evitar fantasear con imaginar cómo sería arrancarle el sujetador con los dientes, mientras…

—…Sigo sin entender nada, princesita —Replicó, con un gruñido para espantar ciertos pensamientos indebidos, indecentes, inconsecuentes, in…todo in, porque de ninguna manera haría nada de eso con Toudou.

— ¿No es obvio? —Resopló algo tenso— P-pues… hubo una vez, que se me ocurrió burlarme del gravure de Maki-chan

— ¿Me vas a contar una jodida historia para explicar hasta dónde te trajo tu complejo afeminado?

— ¡Te estoy contando el principio de todo! —Chilló indignado. Por fin, recuperando la compostura, carraspeó con cierto bochorno y continuó—: P-Pues… entonces, no sé cómo, acabamos apostando que quien perdiera en la carrera de después, tendría que correr con ropa interior de mujer para la siguiente…

—No puedo creer que ese tipo haya apostado con tal cosa —Comentó, bastante divertido a su pesar. Se recargó contra la puerta con aire relajado y las manos en los bolsillos, ya más dispuesto a escuchar el cuento del otro.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Tampoco sabía por entonces por qué Maki-chan lo hizo —Admitió con un puchero— Pero lo entendí después. Él… él… ¡había seguido todas mis recomendaciones para estar más saludable! ¡Estaba en su mejor condición cuando fue la carrera!

— ¿Y tú?

—Y-Yo no había podido dormir por la emoción —Confesó avergonzado. Enrolló su cabello, concentrándose para no ver al más alto directamente. Sin tener en cuenta que sólo conseguía verse más apetecible a los ojos de Arakita— Pensaba que ganaría, que Maki-chan me pediría que olvidara la apuesta, y yo accedería a cambio de que me dejara trenzarle el cabello… pero perdí…

—… ¿En serio ibas a hacer eso? —Jadeó incrédulo— ¡Pudiste chantajearlo, pudiste…!

— ¡Yo no le haría eso a Maki-chan! —Protestó a su vez— De hecho, él tampoco hizo nada de eso conmigo. Cierto que se burló, que me gastó bromas toda la maldita carrera siguiente, pero todo se arregló con un par de fotos…

— ¿Fotos? —dios, ¿había escuchado bien qué tan idiota era Jinpachi?

—Sí, al parecer Maki-chan es mi fan desde entonces aunque no lo demuestre y…

— ¿Eres imbécil? —Interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Eh?

Permanecieron así varios segundos, Yasutomo sin poderse creer lo ingenuo (estúpidamente ingenuo) que había sido su compañero (santo cielo, ¡Una foto era el mejor medio para la extorsión!), y éste limitándose a parpadear torpemente por la sorpresa, sin entender hacia dónde se encaminaba la pregunta. ¿Qué, no estaba bien complacer a sus fans?

—Olvídalo —Suspiró, resignándose a que Toudou fuese un _inteligente tonto_ hasta el fin de sus días— Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con que te golpee —Señaló rascándose la cabeza por la incomprensión.

—Pues… si me golpeas, iré directo a la enfermería y me iré a casa. No revisión, nada

…

En serio, Arakita tenía muchas ganas de volver a preguntarle si era imbécil o no, porque (por más que tuviese coherencia) en definitiva no debía ser la mejor opción para este momento.

—Puedes encontrar otra salida sin mi ayuda. Cáete de las escaleras solo, adiós

La idea era salir como corresponde, aun si eso equivalía a dejar a la princesita a su suerte, sin ayuda y listo para la vergüenza y humillación pública, o al menos eso creía. Porque no fue así, no fue rápido, tal vez intencionalmente, y le dio la oportunidad a Toudou para apresarle por la camisa.

Nada más giró se felicitó por no haber escapado: la visión de enfrente le daba fuerzas hasta para ir a una guerra y volver ileso.

—Kita-chan… dime qué hago entonces

Joder, la sensual voz de Toudou merecía un premio. Pero él también merecía uno por no caer redondito a la primera, ¿verdad?

—Di que te duele el estómago, y anda a la enfermería

— ¡No! ¡La única vez que traté eso la enfermera me descubrió!

En serio, no era necesario poner tanto énfasis al negar, hasta la camisa se le había caído un poco por sobre el hombro.

—Es tu culpa por fingir mal —Gruñó, luchando con su escaso autocontrol, perdiendo de a poco la batalla contra las hormonas— Sólo llora un poco enfrente suyo, es tu especialidad, ¿verdad?

— ¡Para de ser cruel conmigo! —Se quejó del bufido, dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho— No seas malo cuando te necesito, Arakita

—Soy una pésima opción —Siguió replicando— Si le hubieras dicho a Fuku-chan…

— ¡No podría mirarle a la cara!

— ¿A Shinkai?

— ¡Si estaba buscando chupones no sé cómo tomará esto!

— ¿Entonces soy tu jodida última opción? Claro, la menos mala —Murmuró enfurruñado. — Eso de por sí es impresionante tratándose de mí pero ¿por qué diablos no se te ocurre que puedo decirles? —Oh, esto lo preguntó con toda la mala intención del mundo. No le había agradado escuchar las estúpidas razones de Toudou, este sería el escarmiento necesario por estar al final de su lista, que palideciera de miedo. — Princesita, nosotros no somos mejores amigos precisamente. Tú también serías mi última opción de amistad, ¿no crees? De hecho, sería capaz de decirle a cualquiera de tu club de fans a ver qué pasa… como decirle a esa chica, ¿Kimiko? Ella era bastante linda, no me importaría robártela si sólo tengo que divulgar esta cosa

— ¿Arakita? —Soltó una risita débil, aunque evidentemente nervioso. Estaba tan acobardado como el otro quería verle, tan preocupado como merecía. — S-Si quieres te la presento, estoy seguro de que ella…

—No me importaría —Repitió, agachando un poco la cabeza. Ni él mismo sabía si quería mirarle. — Decirle de esto, en serio. Creo que estaba en el club de periodismo, ¿verdad? Ya puedo verlo en el periódico escolar, un jodido titular vergonzoso con imágenes anexas…—Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no pudo evitar balancear su celular ante la estupefacta mirada del menor. Se veía simplemente desesperado…

Tras un suspiro, decidió parar con su brutal multa de la amistad. Se sentía inhumano, con engaños como ese de seguro merecía el título de lobo, mas tuvo que ser feroz para que captara el punto—: Debería ser obvio que yo no haría nada de eso, Toudou. No me tires tan abajo como última opción de nuevo

Jinpachi parpadeó incrédulo por la repentina exigencia. Parecía ser una orden, al menos, pero de todas formas la catalogó en la sección "adorable" en su mente masoquista. Y es que, al menos en su cabeza ese mandato desalmado podía traducirse a: " _Y-yo no soy tan malo como crees, princesita, así que no vuelvas a pensar ese tipo de cosas de mí otra vez, porque yo…jamás podría traicionarte…"_

…Puede que se pasara demasiadas películas en todo caso. En fin, tanto en sus fantasías como en la realidad Arakita seguía siendo _amable_ y eso era lo que importaba, ¿cierto?

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo, Kita-chan —Declaró, sonriéndole más aliviado— Pero si no quieres eso, podrías darme una idea antes de que se acabe el tiempo —Señaló con fingido enfado. Aunque según él, tenía todo el derecho a enojarse en serio, mas no podía viéndole como una ternurita de persona.

—Tsk. Maldito impaciente, no me apures cuando no estoy acostumbrado a usar mi cerebro para que no descubran mis jodidos fetiches

—No sueles usar el cerebro para muchas cosas~

— ¿Huh?

El escalador estuvo a punto de enfrascarse cuando una solución iluminó su cabeza, traspasándole esa luz armoniosa a su –de por sí- resplandeciente mirada. ¡Claro, no necesitaba una idea de Arakita, le bastaba con su cooperación en esto!

—Kita-chan, tengo una idea —Habló rápido, acercándose más. No le dio importancia a cómo prefirió fundirse contra la puerta con tal de apartársele, y haciéndole caso omiso se pegó más al cuerpo del pelinegro, e incluso tuvo el descaro de impedirle el escape con su brazo. Cómo se notaba que ni el mismísimo Toudou era lo suficientemente consciente de qué tan sensual se veía haciendo eso, con su hombro descubierto gracias a la camisa caída. Bendición para el lobo.

— ¿Y cuál sería? —farfulló, haciendo una mueca al sostenerle la mirada. Y los ojos de Toudou no aseguraban nada bueno para su reputación…

— ¡Hagamos un intercambio!

Al principio, Yasutomo no pudo disponer de las neuronas necesarias para comprender por qué diablos le brillaban los ojitos con su idea. Pero en cuanto digirió la frase casi le dio un ataque.

—Wait, princesita del demonio —Le paró en seco la emoción, aprovechando de empujarle a su propio metro cuadrado— ¿Dices que quieres que use esa condenada…?

—Ni se te ocurra acabar de decir estupideces, ¡Tengo un gusto excelente! —Le cortó abochornado, cruzándose de brazos por la inesperada negativa. Aunque no entendía qué le sorprendía, viniendo del desconsiderado de Arakita— Te juro que no son incómodas, se sienten suaves y…

— ¡No quiero detalles! —Interrumpió sonrojado— No me las pondré, idiota

— ¡Pero ya te revisaron! —Reprochó defraudado— Te los devolveré apenas me revisen, sólo préstame tu ropa interior un poco…

— ¡Simplemente no voy a ponerme esas cosas! ¡Prefiero ir sin nada antes que estar con eso!

Al instante, supo que había cavado su tumba.

La decidida mirada de Jinpachi le indicó que huyera, que iba muy en serio con lo que haría…

Y si lo que quería hacer era calentarle, lo estaba consiguiendo de una forma prodigiosa.

 _Esto debe ser… lo más anormal de lo anormal que ha acontecido en mi vida_ , pensó, incapaz de creer aquello que declaraban no sólo sus ojos, sino su afortunado tacto… porque allí, entonces y aprovechándose de su debilidad al máximo, Toudou Jinpachi estaba agachado frente a su entrepierna.

Aturdido, no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza y parpadear como si cada párpado le pesara veinte toneladas; y es que, no quería perderse ni un pedacito de la visión de enfrente, aun si el costo era soñarla en noches solitarias hasta el fin de sus días. Arakita no entendía muy bien la situación, pero comprendía que el menor necesitaba desesperadamente su ropa interior, y al parecer planeaba quitársela de una manera en la que no podría negársele ni queriendo…

Tenía que asegurarse de que esta no era ninguna fantasía nocturna, que este era el viernes de la revisión y no una predicción imposible de su inconsciente lujurioso. Y ¿cómo podría confirmarlo? Preguntando, por supuesto, aunque estaría conforme tanto siendo la realidad como si no; es decir, tampoco se quejaría de tener esta clase de sueños con Toudou, ni que fuera la primera vez— Princesita… ¿qué haces?

— ¿No es obvio? Quitarte los pantalones —Respondió con una carita inocente. Yasutomo no tenía idea de que la inocencia pudiese fingirse tan bien, porque ésta le parecía muy sincera…

— ¿Para qué?

—Para quedarme con tu ropa interior —Oh, seguía bastante quitado de pena. ¿Tan normal y puro era dar mamadas para Toudou Jinpachi? — ¿O quieres quitártela tú? Pero que sea rápido, ya deben estar terminando con la clase B

— ¿Estás de broma? Yo no lo hago rápido —Repuso ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que se corría rápido? Él no era ningún adolescente desesperado, muchas gracias. — Si vas a hacerlo, que sea después del entrenamiento entonces

— ¿Después del entrenamiento? ¡Pero si la revisión es ahora!

— ¡Pero puedes hacerlo después!

— ¿Qué? ¿Y para qué querría sacarte los pantalones después si…? —De repente, el talentoso Jinpachi fue capaz de atar cabos, y tener la decencia de avergonzarse. Cayó en cuenta de la comprometedora –y poco acertada- posición que había escogido para tomar el bóxer, y no pudo siquiera culpar al mayor. Vale, fue un error de cálculos, y era momento de asumirlo… aunque algo dentro de él no tenía demasiadas ganas de contradecir la insinuación…

—Disculpa, p-pensé que…lo siento

Para mala suerte del más bajo (de ambos), ese día Yasutomo comprendió las circunstancias.

—N-No hay problema, yo tuve la responsabilidad y…

Joder, no sabía qué decirle. Incómodos, ambos permanecieron paralizados, por alguna razón sin lograr apartar sus ojos del otro. Jodida e innegable atracción, bendita UST…— ¿Kita-chan? V-vas a sacártelos, ¿Cierto? —Indagó, sin saber muy bien si debía o no poner sus caritas afligidas para ganar ese arisco corazón. Por algún motivo no se le hacía muy buena idea el verse afligido con su rostro tan cerca de su entrepierna, ja.

—S-Si no queda más remedio —Gruñó, desabrochándolos de una vez. Y sí, no le avisó que se apartara a propósito para ver qué cara ponía. — Quítate —Resopló, como si él no fuese el culpable de que el cinturón casi haya tocado su rostro.

— ¡Sé más cuidadoso! ¿Quieres azotarme la cara o qué? — Ok, quizá no fue su mejor opción soltar un quejido-casi-gemido todavía sin alejarse. Ahora hasta él fue capaz de leer la expresión de "en realidad quiero azotarte otra cosa" que tenía plasmada el pervertido de Arakita.

—Lo siento

—No parece que lo sientas —Comentó con un puchero. Se sentó en el piso sin quitarle la vista al espectáculo frente a él, a la manera lenta en que el otro se iba quitando la prenda, sin esforzarse siquiera para disimular su interés. Su curiosidad era tan evidente que el all-rounder alzó una ceja por la obvia falta de pudor, casi no pudiéndose creer que la princesita del equipo estuviese olvidando su acostumbrado bochorno, pero disfrutándolo en grande. Tenía ganas de arriesgarse, de dejar de pensar en los _¿qué pasaría si…?_ Y simplemente hacerlos…

Sorpresivamente, Toudou fue quien se adelantó a superar esos dilemas. Pero nadie hubiese podido culparlo, la velocidad a la que desaparecieron sus pensamientos fue abrumadora, tanto que sin darse cuenta, como hipnotizado, fue cediendo a sus condenados instintos… y al instante siguiente, volvía a aproximarse hasta Arakita, su boca teniendo más que claro su nuevo objetivo. Mientras, Yasutomo sólo pudo frenarse, esperar a que Jinpachi lo alcanzara y se atreviera a bajar su bóxer…

* * *

Había llegado corriendo, justo a tiempo para entrar agitadamente tras Shinkai al vestuario; se revisaban de diez en diez, así que se había salvado por los pelos. Ingresó con una sonrisita de disculpas, una de esas sonrisas nerviosas y sumamente tensas pero felices, porque ni él mismo podía creerse a quién se la había estado chupando hasta hace unos minutos. Se sentía como en el cielo todavía, tanto por el reciente orgasmo como por el alivio de tener un bóxer como cualquier otro chico. Cierto, Kita-chan debía estar incómodo por andar sin ropa interior puesta y con otra de mujer en sus bolsillos, pero ¿qué más daba ese sacrificio si ya le había prometido una recompensa?

Además, tuvo la suerte de alcanzar a enjuagarse la boca y encontrar pastillas de menta en su bolsillo. Después de todo, tal vez era su día de suerte.

—Tardaste bastante, Jinpachi —Comentó el pelirrojo, sacándose su camisa y viéndole con ¿expectativa? ¿Malas intenciones? Pues qué mal por él, pero hoy no sería el día en el que Toudou Jinpachi arruinara su fama declamando que sí, adoraba la ropa interior de mujer y hasta consiguió seducir a un lobo arisco con ella, claro que no. — ¿En qué demoraste tanto con Yasutomo?

 _Bueno, verás, no me mintió y de verdad tuve que usar todas mis tácticas para que se corriera rápido, ¡Y eso que soy muy bueno chupándola!_

Ja. Como si fuera a responder eso.

—Nada importante, sólo quería…que me devolviera la diadema que me quitó ayer—Contestó inmutable. Lo primero que hizo, antes que quitarse la camisa, fue desabrochar sus pantalones. Y sonrió, porque ahí estaba la prenda de Arakita, y todo estaba bien con eso. — Es una bestia, ¡mira que quitármela cuando la roja queda perfecta con el uniforme también!

— ¿Y en eso tardaste casi media hora?

— ¿Tomaste el tiempo?

Siguieron sosteniéndose la mirada frente a sus divertidos compañeros, que tenían que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse de las estúpidamente serias caras de ambos, uno con los pantalones desabrochados y el otro haciendo gala de su bien formado torso. Simplemente ridículos.

—No~ es sólo que creí que ni Yasutomo tardaba tanto~

Había un peligroso tono sugerente en sus palabras. Lo hubo, y sólo provocó más contenciones de risa para los demás, y vergüenza para Jinpachi.

— ¡C-Cállate y desvístete de una vez! —Replicó al no tener qué decir—Dios, ¡es terrible cómo insinúan cosas extrañas mías y de Kita-chan! ¡Estás peor que mis fans fujoshis! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que Kita-chan y yo jamás…? —Él mismo acabó interrumpiendo su pregunta y sus actos, dejando a medias el sacarse la camisa. Se fijó en sus rostros incrédulos, en todas las acciones que dejaron inconclusas sólo por verle fijamente… ¿Qué, olvidó quitarse el sujetador? No, imposible, el mismo Arakita se había encargado de quitarlo… oh, veían su cuello… su pecho… su vientre…

—Jinpachi… ¿Prometes no alterarte? —La cuidadosa pregunta del sprinter no sirvió de nada. Y claro que no iba a funcionar usar todas las técnicas para apaciguar bestias, porque Toudou ya había mirado, y ya nada podría parar su histeria.

— ¡Me mato! ¡Le mato!

Nadie pudo culpar a Toudou por chillar como nena. No pudieron culparlo, pero vaya que se rieron de él, le tomaron fotos y esparcieron la más reciente noticia: el más hermoso de hakone estaba lleno de marcas amorosas por todo el torso, tras haber arrastrado al lobo del equipo al baño. Según cierto testigo, que decía llamarse Hinkai Sayato, aquellos chupones no se encontraban antes de ese misterioso escape, así que sus fans tenían todo el derecho de enterarse de que no, joder, Toudou Jinpachi no estaba disponible, a menos que quisieran que las garras de Arakita Yasutomo se clavaran en ellas, y no con las mismas placenteras intenciones que con las del escalador estrella.

De hecho, también entre el personal médico de ese día se comentaba _con disimulo_ el terrible maltrato físico del que fue víctima Jinpachi, quien en vano trató de excusarse para que no lo revisaran, alegando un supuesto asalto hace unos días… evidentemente, su pésimo argumento ocasionó el desastre: que todas las enfermeras corrieran a atenderle. Y a avergonzarse, avergonzarle, etc.

Puede que nadie se haya enterado de su fetiche, puede que su relación con Arakita alcanzara niveles calientes, pero en definitiva no iba a perdonarle el bochorno que le causó por sus inconsecuentes marcas, así que corrió hasta él apenas acabó el tormento médico. Aunque según el testigo Hinkai Sayato, ni él ni el implicado regresaron a clases luego de eso, y cada lector del periódico escolar dudó que no volvieran por una pelea precisamente. Pero entre todas las cosas, Jinpachi entendió que su situación no fue desafortunada si trajo algo así de bueno, aun a costa de su fama con las fans y el posible peligro que ocasionó su descuido. Fue el olvido más favorable que tuvo con ese idiota.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Plz, ¿es idea mía o nunca me animo a hacer un lemon de esta pareja? En fin, ni yo sé si era necesario o no (pero no se me da, para nada Dx ) así que le dejé de esta manera c:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
